Waiting For Dromeda
by MeetVirginia
Summary: Narcissa never thought she'd kill Ted Tonks, but she'd never thought she'd kiss him either.  Narcissa Black and Ted Tonks only talked thrice in their lifetime, but it changed their lives forever.  Bad summary, better story!
1. Chapter 1

Bellatrix was in her zone. "Tie him up. TIE HIM UP! Gosh Cissy! Could you be ANY slower?" Narcissa Black anxiously knotted the last coarse rope, and backed away quickly. "Much better," Bella declared, advancing on the boy. "Now! You are our prisoner, and you're not allowed to move or scream, and we're not going to feed you. Okay?" She asked, smacking her lips. "Oh! And don't scream because Dromeda will never find you, and then we'll have to gag you, and you'll probably become rabid and die!" She gave the boy a feral smile, and turned on her heals. "Come on Cissy!" She shrieked. Narcissa gave the boy a last pleading look, and trailed after her sister. A door slammed, and Ted Tonks was eclipsed in darkness.

Ted was trapped in the Black Estate. And he could honestly tell you, he had know idea what to do. He was a small fifteen-year-old boy with honey blonde hair, and according to Miss Bella Black, "pudgy eyes." To make matters worse, he was muggle born. _Mudblood._

Ted longed for Andromeda. But alas, she was nowhere in sight! _She'll find me, _he told himself. _Maybe. Probably not…_

Suddenly he heard footsteps. Eyes wide, he pressed his back to the chair. Was it Bellatrix, come to torture him? Or perhaps Dromeda, after all! He squinted blindly and found a small figure in the doorway. "Hi," she said shyly. "I brought you food, if you want it."

"Narcissa?" He asked, but there could be no mistake. It was hard _not_ to notice her pale blonde hair. "Narcissa?" He asked again stupidly. In response a loaf of bread flew at his face. "Ow! What was that?" He yelled.

"Sorry!" She squeaked, and lit the room with a flick of her wand, revealing a long dark attic stuffed with archaic heirlooms. Flushing, she retrieved the bread from the base of his chair. "Its food, I forgot I tied your hands," she muttered.

"Could you untie me then?" He asked hopefully.

"Probably not," Narcissa answered. "I'm sorry! I really am, I just, I don't think it would make Bella happy, and she's upset as it is."

"Isn't she always?" He asked. The young girl chuckled nervously.

"Not always… just, a lot."

"Well its news to me," he said boldly, and another small smile appeared on the young girl's lips.

"She's really not so bad," Narcissa reasoned, "It's just that…well, you're a mudblood."

Ted Tonks blinked. He was used to threats and insults, but she'd said the word like common knowledge. He didn't know what to say.

"Okay, I get it," He finally responded.

"Good! Because really she'd not so bad if-"

"I said I got it. It doesn't change anything," Ted interrupted stonily. Now Narcissa was at a loss for words. She worked her face into a smile, fishing for a reply -

"Well, okay."

It occurred to Narcissa to leave, but she didn't want to. Outside was a world of sociopathic fits, cold parents, and rebellious fights. It was calm in the attic, where sound was distant, time aloof.

Narcissa caught his gaze and glanced away shyly, the two lapsing into silence. Seconds past, and another glance confirmed her suspicions; he was staring at her. After a minute she felt confused, then violated. "What!" She asked, turning to glare at him. Narcissa smiled at the strength in her voice; _Bella would be proud._

"I'm trying to figure you out," He said, and the anger drained from her face.

"What's there to figure?" She asked more softly, curious what the mudblood saw. No one had ever tried to "figure her out" before. She was the good one. It was quite simple-

"You're sassier than people think," he said decidedly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're stronger too."

"What?" She asked, trying to contain her smile. _I'm strong, _she repeated, immensely liking the sound of it. She'd always been the quiet one, but did that mean meek? _I'll stand up for myself,_ she vowed. I'm strong-

"I said you're strong."

"I know," she responded, confident this time. _I'm Narcissa Aurora Black._

"What's did you say?"

"I said: I know."

"After that! You were muttering."

"Was not!"

"You said your name."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know!" Ted cried in an exasperated tone. He was trapped in an attic with a girl who'd just called him a mudblood. And despite all of that, he was fighting not to smile. She was just… well she was cute! Strands of hair floated around her head like a halo, and her spindly eyelashes caught light as she blinked. She was so - so Cissy: curious and determined. She seemed younger than her thirteen years, yet wiser too -

"You're looking at me again."

"You're impossible," He muttered.

"I just want to know why you're doing it, thats all."

"You're different than your sisters," He lied carefully. Narcissa deflated; she already knew that. It was funny, Andromeda and Bellatrix were polar opposites, but they were more similar than she was. _I'm stuck, s_he thought. _Dromeda and Bella are extreme. I got caught in the middle._

"You're upset," Ted said.

"No. No of course not."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No.

"You need to talk."

"No!"

"You got issues, girly."

"Quit it!"

"Tell me."

"You just said it," she cried.

"Said what? That you're different?" He puzzled.

"That," she answered flatly.

"So, why does it matter?" He asked honestly. "You're sisters, not clones!"

"What's a clone?" She asked. He sighed.

"Its a _mudblood _thing. You wouldn't understand."

"Oh," she answered simply.

"What I'm trying to day Narcissa, is that your you're own person. Of course you're different! Dromeda and Bellatrix are too. You want to know the first thing your Dromeda said to me?"

"No."

"She said 'you have a weird nose. But I bet you're really smart," he informed her. Narcissa let out a watery laugh.

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"That wasn't the point."

"What was the point then?" She asked. He sighed.

"I don't know." Silence fell, but after a few seconds he continued. "Promise me something."

"What?"

"You have to promise."

"I'm not letting you free, if _that's_ what your wondering."

"Not that! Here's what you need to promise: promise you'll take pride in yourself. You're beautiful." He said genuinely.

Narcissa broke into a toothy grin, and sunk onto the dusty rug. "That's so stupid," she said in a fit of laughter, but she was happy, and he could tell. Ted Tonks didn't know why he so badly wanted to please her. But for all the pain, the waspish comments, and the insecurities, her smile was worth it.

"Umm...thanks?" She said, before dissolving in another fit of giggles. She didn't mean it cruelly, so he smiled along with her.

"Okay, your turn!" Cissy said bouncily.

"What?"

"I'm going to try to figure you out," she said, staring at him intently. This time Ted couldn't help but smile. The girl arranged herself on the floor with her head cupped in her hands. She stared for a minute, than two. "I give up," she said finally.

"What? You can't give up!"

"Well I do."

"That's against the rules."

"I didn't know we were playing a game!"

"Yep," he said matter-of-factly. "And since you lost, you have to do a dare." Cissy flushed.

"I will _not_ untie you," she said.

"Well that's your dare," he said teasingly, "take it or leave it."

"I leave it!"

"Then you have to do something else."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"NO!" She said springing up. Her heart was racing and she didn't know why. "I absolutely refuse!"

"Then untie me."

"Stop it!" She shrieked, almost in tears. Ted noticed, and felt instantly horrible.

"It's okay Cissy, you don't have to do a dare."

"I don't?"

"No." He said. The girl stood to her feet.

"Thanks. I'm being stupid, I- I'm your captor," she paused, staring at him. "Here, I'll got tell Dromeda where you are. She'll untie you."

"Why can't you?"

"I just can't!" She said, trying to hide her remorse. "I'm not the blood traitor; I'm Cissy."

"You're Cissy! Exactly! Not Bellatrix! So why are you following her around like a dumb lamb?" He yelled, unsure where this temper had come from

She slapped him across the face, turned off the lights, and stormed out.

_Why did you say that, Ted?_ He thought, cursing himself. If there was any hope of escaping, he'd ruined it. There was no way she'd get Dromeda now...

So he was surprised a few seconds later, when the door opened once more.

"Dromeda?" He asked as the figure stalked towards him. A small hand slid onto his shoulder. And a head loomed down. "Dromeda?" He asked again stupidly.

"Shhh," she hissed, mashing her lips into his. The girl let out a giggle, whispered, "would Bellatrix do that?" and scurried off. He open his mouth to say something, then closed it.

It would've been hard _not_ to notice her pale blonde hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is the second of three installations in this story.**

**This isn't my favorite chapter, but please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling.**

The second time Ted and Narcissa ever talked was on his wedding day. Narcissa hadn't been invited; yet she snuck into the cozy chapel at dawn. In six short years she'd grown up. Her hair was pinned back sharply, and her lips coated with crimson. She was robed in a fine green dress, stockings, and heels. In her hands she clutched a box. At nineteen, she'd managed to compose herself into a dignified woman. She was no longer a baby, and she'd never meant to get caught. In fact Narcissa had decided a week prior that she'd never see Andromeda again. A war was coming, and she'd picked her side; the shiny rock on her finger was a reminder of that. So walking down a muggle isle on the day of her sister's wedding was impractical. But she _had _to drop of the last box of Andromeda's things. _For closure,_ she told herself. She'd leave immediately.

Narcissa set the box down on the bench closest to the alter, and was about to go-

"Hello Miss Black." She spun around. "Or is it Malfoy now?" Ted Tonks was framed in the doorway. His face was stony.

"Still Black." She answered in a flush. "I- I- I'll go," Narcissa rushed to the door.

"So soon?" He asked coldly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I have to help my mother set up for tea." She hadn't had a tea party since she was six. But she looked so distraught, his face softened at the lie.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. She gave a sad little half smile. She knew the old Narcissa would have told him everything, but that no longer seemed rational.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She countered.

"I'm practicing." He answered honestly.

"Practicing for your wedding?" She questioned. Her wedding was in a month and she hadn't given it a thought. Yes, she'd tried on gauzy gowns, and fought with her mother over calla lilies. But spending the rest of her life with Lucius Malfoy? She avoided the idea.

"I'm nervous." He told her.

"Why would you be?"

"I don't know."

"Oh," she said flatly.

"Will you help me practice?" He asked boldly. Narcissa didn't know what to say. It was creepy, it was intimate, and it unsettled her. Didn't he get it? She should have left by then! Hell...she probably should have killed him by then.

"Why would I?" She asked coldly.

"As a last favor to your sister." He said. Narcissa had no idea what to say. It was such a stupid, juvenile thing to do: _help him practice for his wedding. _Still…Perhaps as a last favor to Dromeda was due. For closure, she told herself. _It's just a few minutes._

"You won't tell Dromeda right?"

"Of course not, that would only upset her more." Ted said quietly.

His words made Narcissa want to cry. _Upset my own sister, _she mused. Did I really do that? But it was _best _Andromeda knew nothing. Narcissa twisted Lucius Malfoy's ring uneasily.

"Fine." She said curtly. "I'll help you _practice." _She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear impatiently. It was a stupid thing to do, yet she felt surprisingly lightheaded. Light seethed through the windows, illuminating the two. As they stood apart from the world for strict seconds, wondering when the other had grown up.

"Fine," Ted repeated suddenly: for he'd just remembered his surroundings. "Well you start over there, obviously." He said, pointing to the churches entrance.

"Right."

"Right." Narcissa stepped primly to the top of the aisle, broke into a serene smile that wasn't her own, and swung her weight slightly to the left, the way Dromeda did. Ted broke into a smile.

"Wow, you could be twins."

"We're sisters, smart one." She said with almost a laugh. "It's not that far off."

"So." He said, as she approached him. "Er...anyway."

"You say your vows now, right?"

"Right. I Theodore Tonks, er- Take thee Andromeda Black."

"Emily."

"What?"

"Andromeda Emily Black."

"Really?"

"God, Ted" Narcissa said snappishly, "You're her fiancee, you should know this!" But she was half joking, and he knew it. Narcissa smiled to herself. Emily wasn't Dromeda's middle name, her middle name was Walburga. Emily had been Dromeda's favorite name as a child. And now Andromeda would know she'd been there, because she and Bellatrix were the only ones who remembered that.

"Take thee Andromeda Emily Black-"

"Good job," Narcissa interrupted quietly, ducking her head.

"To be my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better worse- for better _or _for worse. Sorry. Richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death us do part."

He looked up at Narcissa with a dopey grin. "Is that alright?"

She couldn't help but smile. "Of course it is. Brilliant. She'll love it."

"You're sure."

"Positive, wait no."

"NO?" Ted asked, his face suddenly aghast.

Narcissa chuckled at his expression. "Change the last part," she said carefully. "When we were young our grandmother died."

"Oh, sorry."

"Oh, don't be! It's not important. Anyway- Andromeda was nine or seven, and she became obsessed. She wanted to know where our grandmother went, and "_magic is mysterious_," wasn't enough for her. Her biggest question was always, had Grandmother found Granddad? And well this is stupid-" Narcissa lapsed into silence.

"No, continue."

"Well, just, change the last line to _forever and always_, if you want to appease her. She didn't like the idea of death separating people. But, you probably know her better than me and-"

"No, I'll use it."

"In sickness and health, forever and always. Good?" He asked kindly, Narcissa nodded.

"Perfect." But she didn't smile this time. Her mind had turned to Lucius Malfoy, and it made her squirm. She'd spent her years since Hogwarts being wheeled around by her parents like a piece of meat. Eager to sell her to the perfect match. Lucius Malfoy was the highest bidder. And sure, he wasn't _that_ bad. He was plenty courteous. And plenty rich. But still! She missed being a girl. Her best friend Rhiannon owled her every week with a picture from her world tour: Greece, France, Australia. And Narcissa collected each picture in a box on her desk, and wrote back to her friend in short pros. _All is well here. Had lunch with Lucius_. _Will you be at our reception? _Polite and to the point. Secretly, she was green with envy. She'd lightly suggested traveling to Malfoy one day, and he'd turned her down sharply. "Things are heating up at work," He'd said. Right_, work._

_"_Your upset," Ted remarked. Pulling Narcissa back to reality with a heady sigh.

"No. Just...contemplating."

"What?"

"I said-"

"No, what are you contemplating?" He asked. Narcissa picked at her nails, and sighed.

"I don't love my husband."

"You're married?"

"Fiancee! Fiancee..." She breathed. "With everything happening. People are getting married on snap judgements, and-"

"Oh."

"Oh."

"I love your sister."

"I know. I'm happy for you two." Narcissa turned to go, but he was faster. He grabbed her hand.

"Just one more thing," He asked. "What's in the box?" She smiled sadly.

"Go look for yourself." He nodded.

"Okay. And Narcissa,"

"Yes?"

"Be strong."

Narcissa smiled at that.

"Forever and always, right?"

"Right."

He watched her run out of the church. There was nothing prim or dignified about it. She loped towards the entrance, spun around hands aloft, gave him a wide smile, and with a crack-

She was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ookay! Final chapter: read on!**

Death Eaters littered the halls of Malfoy Manner, pealing with laughter as they flipped through the Daily Prophet. The Dark Lord was out, and they'd been left behind to bleed the Manor white. A door creaked open, and a tall blonde boy made his way from the kitchen. "Hey Mum," He whispered, stopping in front of the fire. The woman snapped down her paper.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm okay!" he scoffed. "I just wanted to ask you, do you know where Aunt Bella's at? They brought in that mud blood that ran off with your sister all those years ago. Tonks is it?" Narcissa drained white.

"She's out with Dolohov, I'll tell her when she'd back. Now off to bed!"

"Oh leave the boy alone, Narcissa!" A voice nagged from the corner.

"He's a man now, aren't you Drakey-wakey?" A huskier one added. Draco flushed.

"I have to feed the prisoners-," He reminded his mum, holding up a crusty loaf of bread. "Do you want to make _him_ angrier with us?"

"Draco," She said firmly, her voice running cold. "I don't think the Dark Lords greatest concern is whether or not a few mudbloods get fed, thank you."

Draco shook his head, and kept on walking. He was steps from the basement door when a Death Eater jut out his leg, tripping the boy. Narcissa sprung up from her seat at the fire. Running to her son.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mum!"

"Yeah Cissy, leave the runt alone."

"Oh shut up!" She yelled in an exasperated tone. "Draco. Leave. Now." She hissed under her breath. Draco sulked upstairs; as his mother bent down to collect the bread. Back arched, she made her way to the basement: running when she was out of sight.

She recognized him at once: chained to the wall, and nonetheless smiling. His sandy hair was matted, and his face covered with grime.

"Narcissa." He said, pleasantly. "Good to see you again."

"There's nothing good about it, Ted."

"I suppose not." He said agreeably. "You look well."

"You don't," She answered coldly. He chuckled.

"Were you always so cruel, Cissy?"

"Were you always so weak?" She spat.

"You were always the strong one," He teased.

"I should kill you."

"Please!"

"What?" She asked: her voice brittle and drained.

"Please kill me."

"What if now I don't want to?"

"Don't be a child!" He goaded. Narcissa snapped.

"I am not a child, Ted. I am Narcissa Aurora Malfoy, and I've seen things you wouldn't dream of! We're not kids anymore. So don't go pretending everythings dandy, you filthy mudblood! We're not friends!"

Ted Tonks looked resigned. He sunk back into the shadows, shaking his head. Narcissa Malfoy should have left, but he was Ted: she couldn't. Instead she waited huffily, glaring down on the man.

"Say something," She snapped waspishly. "Fight back!"

"When have I fought with you, Narcissa?" He asked kindly. Narcissa paused.

"When have you, Ted?" She snarled.

"Never." He said. "You should know: I irrevocably admire you. I always have." The woman shook her head. He was so stupid-

"Why?"

"You're just such a damn princess-"

"You couldn't be farther from the truth." She interupted.

"-I always thought: a girl like that deserves her own fairytale." He continued. "I know I made Dromeda happy. And I'm sure Bella's happy too, in her way. But you, when were you happy?"

"I _am _happy."

"No Narcissa, no you're not. And it's not fair."

"Now who's a child?" She asked, sinking into the dirty floor at the base of a pilar. "Life's not fair. Surely you of all people should know that." He paused.

"I know that," He repeated quietly. "I learned that the day Bella tied me up in the attic. But you want to know what else I learned?"

"What?" She sighed impatiently.

"I learned not everyone's so black and white. You, you showed my kindness that day, despite who I was. I haven't forgotten."

"Neither have I."

"And Narcissa,"

"Yes," She asked. Her head rolled back against the stone pillar.

"Thanks for the kiss," he said. To his surprise, the woman only laughed. Narcissa was just to tired, tired of it all: Lucius, The Death Eaters, Voldemort! She shuttered.

"God, that was so long ago." Narcissa whispered. "That was so long ago." Ted looked over at her, amusement on his face.

"It was. And now I have to ask, why did you?"

"Why did I what?"

"Why did you help me that day in the attic?"

"Lord, I don't know. Why wouldn't I?" They were quiet; he already knew why she _wouldn't_. But she had, neither had forgotten. After a long sigh, Narcissa continued. "I was a child back then Ted: neither broken or bitter. And you," She said, reaching out to him. "You were kind. Really, how on earth are you so kind?" He shrugged.

"I'm just a decent human being."

Narcissa laughed craggily. "And what does that make me? A monster?"

"Well, a monstress." And like that the two worn souls began to laugh. Looking at each other, pathetic, as they'd become. It felt good.

"You don't suppose you can get Dromeda for me this time, can you?" He asked waterily. She shook her head.

"Not this time."

"Narcissa."

"Yes, Ted?"

"Please..."

"What?"

"Please do kill me."

"Please don't make me," she whispered, shaking her head. But she knew she owed him that much. "When do yo-" She began to ask, but stopped to realize he was crying. "God I'm sorry," She whispered, making no move to comfort him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She repeated. "Sorry, I'm sorry." Narcissa didn't know what she was sorry for, but it seemed like her fault: her fault he was trapped. And more than that: her fault she wouldn't help him escape. He knew it, she knew it. "I'm so sorry." She didn't know what else to say.

"Narcissa." He said again.

"mhm."

"Promise me something." She smiled shakily.

"Take pri- take pride in the person I am?" She asked.

"Well that too. But, no. Promise me, promise me you'll do what you think is best. Do you know what I mean?" She shook her head.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Just, be brave. I know you can endure anything, but that's no way to live."

"It's the times, Ted."

"No, listen to me: I want you to listen to yourself. If you have to choose between...between Lucius and what you think is right. Hell, if the Dark Lord tells you to jump off a bridge, run! Don't listen, run."

"Are you trying to get me killed too?" She asked.

"No, just, just live on your own terms. Okay?" Narcissa forced a smile to appease him.

"Okay, I get it now"

"And Narcissa,"

"Yes, Ted?"

"Now."

Narcissa didn't question. She brandished her pretty wand, and pointed it shakily at his heart.

_Avada Kedavra_

**El Fin. Please, please review! I've worked hard on this story, and I really hoped you liked it. **


End file.
